B A N D A I D S
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.
1. Chapter 1

" _You should write a book," Ron told Hermione as he cut up his potatoes, "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."_

JK Rowling

 **Prologue:**

"It's alright, grandma. I have you." She mumbled, bending down to grasp the old woman's elbows. She hauled her onto the bed, her own muscles aching at the action. She was used to it though. It was a daily routine.

"Thank you, honey." Charlotte whispered to her grand daughter, eyes crinkling with the coming of a smile. Clary returned the gesture and reached up to gather her backpack and supplies.

"I'll be back soon. The food's on the cabinet." She called, glancing back to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Her grandma asked, curiousity laced in her weak voice. Her white-gray hair was growing shorter. Strands fell off almost every time Clary gave her a shower. Her face was gaining wrinkles as age took a heavy toll on her. The only thing that remained the same throughout all the time Clary had lived with her was her blue eyes. Luminous.

"I told you earlier, gamma. I'm heading to the job faire. We're running short on money." The older woman shook her head in slight amusement.

"You work too hard. You're too young." Clary chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her pale forehead. Waving one last goodbye, she disappeared out of the room and down the apartment stairs.

 **[xx]**

Clary's feet pounded on the sidewalk, her bag flinging itself onto her back. She took a sharp turn and stopped at the foot of a tall building made with rusted brown bricks. Checking the address one last time, she released a breath. _God, please let me find a job._

There was a crowd of people already there wearing expensive business suits and elegant dresses. Clary stared at her own rumbled hoodie and jeans. It wasn't the best attire. Hopefully clothes would not be a factor to the job. Loud chatter was heard on several desks and a man waved her over, his glasses askew. Simon Lewis. Her job agent.

"What is this? Third job?" He joked, cracking a wide grin. Clary waved her hair from her face and took a seat on the leather chair across from him.

"We're running low, Clary. With your experience and your lack of educat-" She stopped him with a look of desperation.

"Anything please. I need the money, Si." He bit his bottom lip and continued to scroll through his laptop, clicking his way to different web pages. She tapped her fingers nervously on his files, gazing at the many people who appeared much more successful than she was.

"Alright, Clary. I think I found us one." Her green eyes widened and she leaned forward to hear his voice over the ruckus behind her.

"It's a housekeeper job..." He faltered. "In the Herondale manor. It pays quite well and it only requires you to do basic cleaning while the owners are out."

"Wait, so they're not in the house?" Clary asked, pursing her lips thoughtfully.

Simon shook his head, tugging at his tie. "They're busy with their jobs so they don't have enough time to clean up at home."

She stood up and smiled. "When are the interviews?" Her agent reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, copying something from his laptop onto it. After a few moments, he handed it to her and wished her good luck.

Simon Lewis watched as she nearly jumped out of the faire, her curls bouncing with her. He hoped she got the job. She was a special girl. Staring at the open doors, he didn't notice his next client until they tapped his shoulder.

 **[Review for the next chapter!]**


	2. Chapter 2

" _You see, the point is that the strongest man in the world is he who stands most alone."_

Henrik Ibsen

The house was beyond large. Clary's lips parted at the size of the manor. They were rich. They had to be. Glancing down, she realized her fingers were trembling. She fisted her hands. _You can do this Clary. Be yourself._

She was wearing a black shirt and khakis. She didn't own any dresses. She could not afford them. Her grandma came into view. She remembered her illness and the medical bills that followed. She couldn't live without her. Clary instantly stepped forward and knocked on the door once. Then twice. Then waited. She hoped they would open the door quickly because if they didn't she'd bolt right back home.

It was then that she realized the door was left ajar. Her eyebrows rose. Shrugging her shoulders, Clary pushed the door further until she had stepped into their property. Clary's apartment room was cruddy. Filled with unknown mold and several cockroaches. Her water was constantly off and the sink barely worked. Her refigerator was old and borrowed. The tables in the rooms were from thrift shops enough to call them garbage. This house was grand. It was magnificent. Expensive vases and glass were placed on high white pillars that Clary could not reach. Leather sofas sat at the corner of what she assumed was the living room. She could only catch a glimpse of two televisions in the same room. Her mind whirled with questions. What did they work as?

Shaking her head, Clary proceeded to an extended table where she saw a drawing lying atop bunches of paper. She peered over it, noticing it was a sketch of a girl with wings, the charcoal plastered on the white paper perfectly. It was quite beautiful. She always wanted to be an artist. Maybe one day...

"Excuse me?" An accusing voice asked and Clary yelped in surprise nearly dropping her backpack. It was a woman. She had dark blue hair, probably dyed, and piercing black eyes. She was intimidating to Clary's short height. She wore what looked like a grey blazer and a dark skirt, no wrinkle in sight. Hesitantly, she met her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just came for the job inter-"

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance staring at her as if she was the worst thing besides molded cheese. "And I'm guessing you normally walk into people's houses without consent?"

Clary shrank back, her face the shade of a ripe tomato. She was about to reply when another voice filled the space. "Lily, she's just here for the job. Not to get scared by you." This time it was a young man with touseled tawny hair and bright golden eyes, shadowed with long lashes. He was wearing a light blue collared shirt and matching shorts, looking like he had just come back from playing a sport.

Lily laughed softly and turned to him, placing a kiss to his cheek. He grinned. So they were husband and wife. Clary released a shaking breath. The man must have noticed the nervous vibe for he pulled a chair out for her. "We can start the interview now. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No." Her voice was quiet and she regretted it. Sitting up straighter, Clary let her gaze wander to Lily who was studying her with some pity.

"Alright. I'm Mr. Herondale but others call me Jonathon. Let me just look over your file..." He stopped and opened an orange folder where Clary's information was placed. She was nervous. Beyond nervous. Her knees were shaking. If they didn't understand her previous job they would obviously deny her.

"So you worked as a-"

She stopped him not willing to hear the word. "Yes. There was.." She swallowed. "A shortage of money and that occupation was the only one available. I assure you that I am capable of the requirements you offer." She looked up at him and saw that he was studying her. She couldn't make out his expression.

Lily shot her a bitter smile. "The only job left was being a stripper." Clary flinched involuntarily. "That makes a lot of sense."

Mr. Herondale whispered something harshly to his wife who stomped up a stairwell and away. He sighed, running a hand through his unkept hair. "Sorry about that. She had a hard day at work. So, hobbies?"

She scrunched her nose in confusion. Did this have something to do with the interview? She answered anyway. "Drawing, reading, and singing." He nodded his head, leaning back on his chair.

"Dreams?"

Clary fidgeted under his gaze. "Uh, I don't really know. I think I'm still finding my way."

"May I ask how old you are, Clarissa?"

"I'm 22." He looked surprised.

"The schedule is right here. It should be able to accommodate to your average day. If there are any problems, my card is here. My personal cell is scribbled on the back." Without realizing it, Clary felt her lips stretch into a wide grin. Her stomach was in tight knots.

"Wait-I got the job?"

He chuckled, waving his hand to the door. "Yes you did, Clarissa. I'll see you Monday, eight o' clock sharp." She shut her eyes for a moment and felt hopeful for her grandmother's treatment. _Thank God. Thank God. Thank God._

Grabbing her backpack, she waved him goodbye unable to mask the excitement within her. She got the job. She got the job!

 **[xx]**

Lily slammed her notebook on the kitchen counter. "Why would you hire her? Of all people, Jace, you cho-"

Jace glared at her, his tone venomous. "She's qualified. Anybody is qualified to clean this house and you know it."

Lily let out a low growl. He hated seeing her mad. It just made him in an even worse mood. "You know what, do what you want." She halted to reach for her purse and Jace stopped her from leaving, placing his arm around her waist.

"Lily, I'm sorry. We just need it as quickly as possible. We're barely at home, the both of us. It's the best for us. For you and me." His voice was softer now and she bit her lip, her hair escaping its ponytail. She smiled finally and he felt his insides churn at the sight.

"She'll clean the house and we'll give her the money. Easy." Lily nodded her head in understanding and blew him a kiss before heading off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

" _First best is falling in love. Second best is being in love. Least best is falling out of love. But any of it is better than never having been in love."_

Maya Angelou

It took Clary about five minutes to decide on what to wear for her new job. She didn't really have much to choose from anyway. Her wardrobe consisted of wrinkled hoodies and patched up pants. Swallowing, she stared at herself in the long mirror she had managed to purchase in a garage sale. She was wearing grey overalls courtesy of her friend Aline. She needed to make a good first impression. This was her last chance at picking up the pieces of her life. A decent job. One that paid well too.

Placing her hair in a not so neat ponytail, Clary jogged to the kitchen where her grandmother was picking at her scrambled eggs. "What's up?" he asked her, pulling up a chair beside her.

The old woman shook her head and met her gaze with steady composure. Her blue eyes looked sad and weary. "Clarissa, stop working so hard. It's tearing me apart-" She coughed a few times, her face contorting in slight pain. "I'm already getting too old."

Clary grinned stuffing a strip of bacon into her mouth. While chewing she spoke, "We've been through this gamma. I think this is our big break. We can pay our bills and maybe even get us out of this apartment." Her voice was tinted with hope, eyes wide with anticipation. She wiped her hands clean on a cloth and returned to the conversation.

"Don't worry, Cherry. We got this under the bag." Slinging her heavy backpack with her, Clary reminded her to take her medication at three and kissed her goodbye. When she arrived at the manor Lily was already outside the gates placing her key into a car. She glanced up as Clary approached and flashed her a quick smile. Clary was too surprised to return the gesture. Was this an imposter?

"Jace is inside. He should be able to explain what needs to be done. Thanks." Flicking her blue locks back, she hopped into the driver's seat and ignited the engine.

Not wanting to be late, Clary darted into the house, the door, this time was wide open for her. Inside she saw Jace straightening his tie in front of a glimmering mirror. He turned at her presence with a mock solute. "My bad. I'm heading off. Just clean what looks like it needs cleaning. Upstairs to the left is where we keep the supplies. Fell free to grab some snacks from the kitchen while you wait for us." Grasping a black suitcase that Clary thought only movies would actually show, he strolled to the doors and left her in care of a silent mansion.

The first thing Clary did was drop her bag on the living room sofa. She chose to vacuum first wanting the carpets to remain as tidy as the other sections of the house. When she climbed up the long stairwell, she found that there was probably about six rooms. Her jaw dropped at the number. For two people?

They both needed whacks in the head. Not wanting to explore in places she need not, Clary found a slick and think vacuum tucked in a small closet. Her own vacuum was heavy and rusty that left her upper body aching after she carried it. This vacuum was seemingly a new design. Light and easy to start. She might even enjoy cleaning if the equipment was this simple to use.

There were only a few dishes and cups that Clary had to rinse and dry. It was hitting three forty five now, the sun beginning its descent in the sky. She had to mop, wipe multiple tables, and take out the garbage. The garbage was probably the hardest task in the house. The bags were too heavy to carry and Clary lugged them behind her in the extreme heat outside. One of the trash cans had toppled to the ground and she groaned loudly, her luck already drastically changing.

When she whirled around she saw that Jace was picking up the bags effortlessly. "Thanks." She mumbled, shielding her eyes from the sun.

He nodded his head. "Don't do that next time. It's too heavy for you."

Clary raised her eyebrows and instead ignored him before walking into the house to grab her belongings. "It's not that heavy." He must have heard her for he laughed before following.

Clary washed her hands and grabbed her bookbag watching as Jace stopped her with a wave of his hand. Her lips parted but she waited. His hair today was in shambles, ringing off his forehead and into his eyes. His tie was gone and hit suit was rumpled. She still wondered what he worked as so she reluctantly asked. He looked up from rummaging in his pockets and answered with some distaste. "Lawyer."

Clary whistled before saying, "That says a lot about this." She pointed to his expensive property. He grinned and tugged something from his shirt pocket.

"Here." He told her. She realized it was money.

"I thought I got paid weekl-" He stopped her and shook his head.

"I figured it should be day to day." She took the bill hesitantly. Had he even approved of her work? Her eyes widened at the amount and she would have leaped in the air if he wasn't there.

"Thank you so much." Clary uttered, still staring down at the green paper. When she finally peered up, she saw that he was staring at her, his eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement. Looking away quickly, she waved him goodbye and left. She couldn't wait to tell gamma.

"Two hundred dollars a day for three days? We could get used to that." Her grandmother said, a smile of approval spreading on her face at Clary's excited words.

 **[xx]**

The static in his chest flared at the sight of her and he had only seen her twice now. She was poor, he noticed. She was also stubborn but performed tasks well. It was starting to annoy him, this soft spot he was beginning to have for her. Could she tell? He hoped not.

Jace was supposed to leave at four thirty but wanted to be the first to greet her. He found her struggling to open the trash bin and almost laughed at the situation. She was too small. Too fragile. But quite beautiful. He didn't think she knew that.

Was he not allowed to have these thoughts about her? He could right? Lily wasn't his wife. Or even his girlfriend. She was a college mate who at one point started to love him. Jace didn't like settling and he realized that that was just what Lily wanted to do. A couple of his buddies had hinted that her hope was for him to propose. That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

And despite it all Jace couldn't help but let his mind wander to Clarissa. And he didn't want that because liking your housekeeper was something unspeakable. Something a lawyer like him would never do. Something he might even want.

 **[Review]**


	4. Chapter 4

" _I think of you only twice a day - when I am alone and when I am with someone else."_

Amit Kalantri

Clary grabbed the towel and dragged it across the counter, watching as the soap and water spread on the surface. She rinsed her hands, grabbed a napkin, and wiped the place up. It had to be spotless now. Vacuuming was done. The tables were cleaned and the wooden floors were already drying.

She swept her hair away from her face and tugged down her sleeves, checking the clock in the dining room. She grabbed her purse on the way to the door making sure every inch of the mansion was clean. It was. Locking the door behind her, she sauntered into her beat up car. Clary was surprised it still worked but didn't complain. "Hey!" She turned abruptly, the contents of her purse falling to the cement. Cursing, she bent down to pick them up.

"Sorry." It was Jace. He was grinning apologetically. Taking his place beside her, he gathered her wallet and a few pictures that had collapsed and crinkled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head. "It's alright. I was just a little shocked."

He laughed a low sound and she noticed that his suit was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. Was being a lawyer that bad? "Do you, by any chance, know how to pick a lock?"

The question made her snort and she pulled her satchel over her shoulder. "What makes you think that?"

He looked sheepishly embarrassed. "Nah. I just forgot my keys in the house."

Her eyes widened. "Well, I just locked it. I didn't think you guys woul-"

Jace waved his hand dismissively. "It's not your fault. Lily's working late though."

She felt bad but she really had to go. Her grandma probably needed to take her meds and a bath.

Jace ran his fingers through his curls. "Alright. Sorry. You can head out."

Clary nodded, watching as he stared at the door on the porch. He would just have to wait till Lily would come back. The weather wasn't that bad and didn't he have friends he could see for the time?

"Jace!" She called out, shielding her eyes from the sun.

He turned, confusion written on his face. "Yea?"

"I think-" Clary started. She heaved the one bobby pin from her hair and handed it to him. His lips pursed. "You can use that to unlock the door."

He stared at the hair clip and then a smile curled at his mouth. "Thanks but I don't think I know how to open the door with this."

She trudged to the porch, ahead of him and tried the knob. "Um, couldn't you just search it up?"

He pulled out his phone, typing away. Clary played with the strands of her hair. She didn't like it loose. "Okay. So, I'm guessing you put the pin into the back of the lock and then you snap it back just enough to crack the wrench."

She grabbed the pin and lowered herself to the ground. He followed suit, watching her curiously. Putting the pin into the lock was easy enough but she couldn't find a way to apply pressure onto it especially when Jace was breathing down her neck. "Stop doing that." She hissed, nudging him lightly away.

Then she heard it. The sound of metal clicking. She brought the pin down and twisted as hard as she could. "Shit." She listened to Jace say. "How the hell did you do that?"

She laughed out of amazement. What a stupid plan. She rose from her position. "You're welcome."

"That was amazing. Thanks." He was still staring at the open door like it was magic.

She hoped her grandma wasn't angry. Hopefully, she would be sleeping. The medications would be easier to take. "Clary! You forgot your pin."

"Oh. Thanks." She sat in the driver's seat and ignited the engine. He leaned into the open window to give it to her.

Before she could step on the pedal, he told her, "Don't put the pin back on. Your hair looks a lot better like that."

And it took her a few minutes to actually leave the driveway.

 **[Yes. Short chapter. But I'm back!]**


	5. Chapter 5

" _The bottom line is that we never fall for the person we're supposed to."_

 **Jodi Picoult**

She brought a towel down and began to wipe her grandmother's back, wrinkled with the lines of the past. The bathroom was already steaming, water vapor clinging onto the air and covering the front mirror with hot mist. Clary swiped her hand over her cheeks and grunted as she lifted Charlotte above the glistening tub so that she could stand slowly and walk. The old woman patted her gently, telling her a silent thank you. Clary nodded, walked out of the bathroom towards her room, rummaging for something to wear. She needed to head over to the Herondale manor.

A few minutes passed and she gathered some cleaning materials that she could use at the mansion. She didn't want to be wasting their equipment. "Where are you going, honey? I thought it wasn't for another hour." She turned, a smile flickering against her lips. She shook her head, pulling her satchel over her nimble shoulders.

"I've got to head out now. I feel like if I'm early, they might appreciate me more. I want to make a good impression, ma." Charlotte nodded and with a struggling trudge, gave her granddaughter a quick kiss on the forehead. Clary made sure to add some pills onto her grandma's cabinet top so that she wouldn't forget to take them. A cup of water so she would not have to walk the whole way to the hall.

When she reached the door, Charlotte was watching her. Something stirred on her wise face, brilliant blue eyes almost distant. "I love you." She told her simply. Clary nodded, blowing her a childish and sloppy kiss. She rushed outdoors.

The air met her with wild breeze that lifted her auburn hair and twisted it towards the sky. She passed some adults as they talked and held cups of coffee wide smiles on their morning drawn faces. The manor still looked as beautiful as the first time Clary had laid her eyes on it. This time, Lily's vehicle was gone. She was probably already off to work. Jace would have gone with her, most likely. That was good. Clary could put some more time into cleaning the upper floor without interruption.

Inside, light poured into the rooms from countless rays of the sun. It revealed the layers of dust on counter tops she needed to wipe. She tugged off her pants. Her hoodie was all the way down to her knees anyway. Thrift story quality. Reaching the corners of the floors, she dabbed the small white towel into a bucket of soap and water then rinsed again. For two people, the house seemed to get dirty often.

Singing softly under her breath, Clary washed her hands then dried them against the cloth of her hoodie. She darted up the stairwell into Lily's bathroom where she was due to add new curtains and organize the insides of the upper shelf. Ripping off the old pink curtains, she hung on a new one. This particular sheet appeared to cost more than her whole outfit combined. Unfortunately, she was too short to reach the top of the pole and had to step on the ledge of the tub to hook on the curtain holes.

Her arms ached as she went along and she had to stand on the tips of her toes even with a little help from the ledge. " _Clary_?" Then came a crash. She fell onto the solid ground, pain stinging her body. She whispered a curse, her leg feeling like a boulder had collapsed on it. Glancing up, she realized it was Jace, his face morphed in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to be working?

He must have just woken up. No shirt and wrinkled sweatshirts. He rushed into the room uttering some profanity here and there. "Shit. I didn't mean to-Damn. I just thought..."

She shook her head and tried to rise to her feet but that was nearly impossible. It felt like something had been cracked or twisted. Maybe both. Jace was done stuttering and brought an arm to bring her forward. She was hesitant for help but decided she'd rather limp than lay on the ground all day. He smelled like aftershave and sunshine. Like firewood in the forest.

"Here. Let me take you to the couch." Clary leaned away from his touch, self conscious of what she was wearing. She had to leave. The curtain was done. All she had to do was grab her belongings. The living room took as much space as her whole apartment room. He grabbed a hold around her waist and she flinched but he gently left on her on the cushion of the brown furniture.

She was breathing harder, her cheeks warm from the enduring of pain. Her green orbs stung. "I think you broke something." He said. He was bending to face her on the floor across from where she sat. His tawny hair was a mess but he didn't even notice, strands kept dribbling down his forehead.

"You think?" She managed to ask sarcastically with a low grunt.

"Alright." He looked like he was talking to himself. "Let's go to the hospital."

"No. No." She repeated it twice. "I don't-I don't think it's that serious." That was a complete bullshit lie. She didn't have insurance or at least, it expired and she hadn't renewed. All her money was going towards Charlotte's medical needs.

Jace met her eyes, gold clashing with shining leaf. "We're goin'. I got you into this. I'll get you out." Her lips parted and for a moment it seemed like he was talking about something else. She shook away her feeling, nodded, sweat forming on her forehead.

Again, his arm snaked its way around her waist. They were so close, her body felt like it was on fire. She was limping, jumping even with her good foot. When they reached the stairwell, Jace laughed. "Fuck. God hates me." He lifted her just a bit over the steps of the stairs, each one lower and more painful than the other. Her face was inches away from his hair. It smelled like flowers, she noticed. Outside, the sky was brightening up a bit despite her attitude.

She didn't care about the stupid injury. How could she take care of Charlotte? How would she work? Pay rent. Buy food. Clary bit her lip when he dropped her into the passenger's seat, the door slamming like the crack of her leg. Jace hopped in and it took her a moment to register things. She pointed silently to his chest. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. He glanced downwards as if he didn't believe it. "Wait a sec." He tore down the path into the house. Seconds later in a blue sweatshirt.

"Scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?" She watched the rhythmic tap of his fingers against the wheel. Almost nervous.

"Eight."

"I swear to god Clary, I was surprised to see you. Hell, I thought it was Lily in there. Why didn't you use a stool like a normal person?" He took a sharp turn.

"Maybe you could've knocked like a normal person or reminded me you were there." He grinned despite the oddness of the situation.

They entered through the emergency room because Jace insisted and Clary didn't have the heart to argue anymore. A nurse clutched at Clary, pulled her into a wheelchair, the quietness of the hospital echoing. The nurse turned to Jace after a second. "A few hours. Simple fracture. Stay out here, sir. She'll be fine."

Surgery came and went. The most painful part was when the doctor had to return the bone to its original spot with a hard jerk. But it was gone. Her leg wrapped with white cloth. Crutches against her armpits. Jace watched, his expression critical. "Are you okay?" She nodded, trying to give him a thumbs up and almost falling over.

His lips curled up but instead he replied, "such a clutz."

He drove back to the manor so that she could grab her belongings. Her body was sweaty and hot from the crutches and the struggle to walk normally. Inside, Jace grabbed at her satchel and insisted on driving her room.

"Jace."

He was drinking a cup of water.

"I don't need a ride."

"Like hell you do, you liar." His mouth was avoiding an obvious smile.

"I'm meeting up with someone." A lie, of course.

"Meeting up...like that?" He pointed to the way she looked, crutches and all.

"I-I've got a date."

He stopped his movement, studied her. "A date?"

"Yea." She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Then I can just drop you off, right?" She choked in disbelief. She needed to come up with something.

"You can't. I don't want him to see you is all. It's just, it's close. I want to be able to go there myself. Without you."

Something flashed quickly across his face but it was gone just as it had come. He nodded. Didn't even say anything. Clary stared at him. He didn't look at her. Sighing in frustration, she limped forward. The door was closed. She glanced at him. He wasn't paying attention, eyes glued on the television set against the wall. Letting out a breath, Clary brought her good leg up and leaned back on the second door frame, trying to unlock to the first one.

"Don't be stupid." She heard him say, his lips in a tight line. She shook her head, decided she didn't need a bad relationship with her boss. Once on the porch, she called softly. "Jace?"

She knew he was still there. "Thanks. A lot." And Clary limped ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

_Can you see the sunset real good on the West side? You can see it on the East side too._

The Outsiders

Clary limped towards the fridge and after a few struggling seconds, pulled out a jug of milk along with some eggs. Charlotte was still sleeping and the early morning atmosphere filled Clary with an odd peacefulness she rather enjoyed. Sure, her leg was broken and it was difficult to do things herself but her spirits were high since the doctor had informed her that the cast would be off in three weeks time.

Once the eggs were cooked to become scrambled and milk had filled the glass cup on the table, Clary headed to the couch and breathed a tired sigh once her back rested against the comfortable surface. Her hair was matted to her forehead from sweat and her upper arms were sore from the pressure she had put them through. She had tried to get a wink of sleep earlier but her mind was on overdrive with worries about bills, Charlotte, and her job. Clary reached into her pocket gingerly and tugged out her phone. She squinted her eyes at the light flashing on her screen. A message from Jace.

 _Comin' to your apartment now. Meet me in the front complex._

"Shoot!" She rose unsteadily and grabbed her crutches in a hurry. He had sent the message fifteen minutes earlier and Clary wondered if he was already waiting for her outside. The stairs were difficult to tame and she ended up nearly falling flat on the hard surface of the lobby. The air outside was hot and sticky which didn't help her state at all. She peered around until her gaze met with her boss'. He was wearing a snapback cap along with a baseball jersey and some shorts. She rolled her eyes and started forward but he was quicker. He darted to meet her halfway instead, the golden strands of his hair freeing themselves from under his hat.

"What's going on?" Clary asked, narrowing her eyes upwards to look at him clearly.

"You said you were willing to work with anything there was to do, right?" She slowly nodded, dumbfounded. He grinned. "Alright. I've got something huge today at work and I need your help." He leaned into her so that she could hear what he was saying over the roar of the cars rushing behind them.

"What do you need?"

"The house needs to be decorated. A few-actually a lot of people from the law firm I work at are going to be there tonight for this..." He faltered. "Get together, I guess."

Clary inclined back against her crutches. "But can't Ms. Evans help you out?"

"Lily?" He shook his head and laughed. "No way. She's the one who told me to do this. Her friends are coming too."

Clary contemplated her answer. "How much time till this party?" Jace released a breath, his feet tapping on the crack cement underneath him.

He glanced wearily at the watch wrapped around his wrist. "In three and a half hours."

Clary scowled angrily. "Of all the times you tell-"

He cut her off with a pleading gesture that silenced her complaints. "I'll pay you double. I'll be there to help anyway. I just need a hand, that's all."

She stared down at her scuttled, almost ripped sneakers and slumped downwards when she was aware there was no other option to pay the bills or take care of Charlotte's payments. "Okay." She mumbled, her voice low and soft. She listened as Jace made a sound of distinct relief. "I've got to tell my grandma. I'll meet you at your place in fifteen minutes."

Jace shook his head. "I'll drive you there. I don't mind waiting." Clarry reluctantly nodded and with her crutches, she wobbled down to the lobby only to hear his footsteps behind her. She peered back at him and raised her eyebrows skeptically.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm just trying to help." He was grinning though, dimples displaying in a way that made her look away in case she got caught staring too intently, too closely. The metal rods of her crutches produced clunking noises as she jumped lightly on the ground. She gasped when one of her aids was wrenched away from her, causing her to stumble but to her luck, she regained her balance and leaned against the bannister of the stairwell. "Here. Give me the other one."

She didn't. She glared at him, her ocean colored eyes forming sharp daggers ready to strike him. "Come on, " He persisted, his own gaze meeting hers and she observed the tawny swirls and coppery lights that bounced deep in his irises. Silently, Clary handed him the crutch and for a moment, they didn't move. All was silent. She pondered if he noticed the glance between them and if he felt anything at all when she felt a string pulling roughly at her heart. Deciding against whatever was transpiring in her head, Clary reeled herself upwards, step by step, Jace close behind her.

She regretted opening the door to her apartment. It wasn't exactly Jace's manor. For one, it smelled like medicine, a mixture of bitter cherry and rusting metal. There wasn't much furniture and the pieces in the rooms were all used. When she stepped into the kitchen, Jace giving her back the crutches, she found her grandmother sitting near the dining room table, munching slowly on some crackers. At the sound of their arrival, the old woman turned and smiled. "Clarissa, where have you been? I was starting to worry." Clary's lips curled upwards and she leaned forward to kiss her wrinkled cheek.

"Don't worry. I've got some extra work to do for my boss." She pointed to Jace who was staring at the paintings hung on the wall. At the mention of his presence, he waved but Clary could tell he wasn't paying much attention to them. She grabbed a few cups of water and placed them near Charlotte's bed, alongside pills she needed to take before evening came. Staring at her grandmother, she tried to check if she had forgotten anything.

"Go." Charlotte said simply, her eyes crinkling in sympathy. "I'll wait for you." Clary hugged her tightly before leaving, making sure the door was locked as they departed.

 **xx**

"So...Where should we start?" Clary asked, taking in the monumental interior of Jace's mansion. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked worn out.

"Uh, what do you think? I'm not really good at this kind of stuff." She examined the chandeliers and the numerous lights that hung from the ceilings as well as the many tables that adorned different rooms, each its own size and model.

"Do you guys have table cloths?" She turned to face him and found him already staring at her. He looked away and launched his cap to the couch.

"Yeah. I'll go get them. Anything else?" He headed down to a room and opened the door. A stairwell Clary hadn't seen before was revealed.

"Also some centerpieces like vases and whatnot. Plates and wine glasses." She let herself imagine what a fancy party might possess and immediately shouted, hoping he could hear her. "Candles!"

 **xx**

He arrived carrying boxes of leftover storage that he said they didn't need. It wasn't just leftover stuff. There were expensive glasses, plates, sparkling vases that stood tall themselves, and even ceramic sets. "Would you grab the velvet table cloths? We'll use those instead of the grey ones." Clary let go of her crutches for a second and rearranged her hair into a chaotic bun. She pulled her hoodie off, leaving her in ratty shorts and a graphic tee shirt that was too bleached to see.

Jace, despite having the appearance of someone who needed sleep, was actually determined to work. He moved away the glassware from the tables so that she could iron down sheets to lay on the surfaces. Dirty dishes had to be washed and rinsed from the night before. Clary moistened a small towel and began placing each plate back into its rack. Jace wrung his hands together as if itching to do something. She told him he could put the platters away after she washed them. He gladly complied. It was going well for a few minutes until he let one of the glass trays fall to the floor. It made a loud cracking noise when it collapsed and shattered, Clary jumping back at the sound.

"Shit." He started to laugh. His face changed and morphed into something much more childlike. His shoulders lightly shook, barely noticeable but still observed. She let out a nervous breath. She had expected a different reaction. Clary grabbed a broom and limped over to the mess. She handed him the sweeping utensil and he started to move the tiny white pieces onto the dustpan. Then something totally unexpected happened. One of her crutches swung forward and Jace took a step forward to catch it, his foot solidly stepping on the broken glass.

"Oh my god." She covered her mouth and with her free leg, she jumped around the table to meet him. Little drops of blood spotted the tiles on the ground. "Come to the bathroom! Quick, you idiot." He leaped just as she had done, holding down on his injured foot. Clary opened the mirror compartment and found cotton wrap along with alcohol wipes. Jace sat on the seat of the toilet and waited, for some reason not in much pain as before. "And you call me a klutz..." She mumbled and heard him let out a chuckle. She shoved the things she had collected into his lap. "I need to clean up the mess."

The blood was one thing and the dust beneath cabinets was another. She wiped as best as she could, using all the cleaners possible. The contents inside drawers were organized. Wine glasses were placed with violet napkins inside of them. Long candles were orchestrated amongst little pans in front of short pillars near stairwells. Clary was even able to drag new carpet from the storage closet into the lounge. Jace arrived from the bathroom, his foot wrapped tightly though it looked kind of messy too. He stared at the outcome of her work and whistled, beaming. "Thank you so much." His words were so satisfying to hear since her armpits hurt from the crutches and her chest was heaving from all the climbing and kneeling she had to do.

"One more thing." He said and this time Clary groaned in exasperation.

"What now?"

"You need to get paid." He grinned and told her to come up to his room where his wallet was. His strides were much faster than hers and she struggled to catch up. She expected his room to show some of his charisma and personality but it was plain white. It didn't need cleaning cause everything appeared organized. Jace walked to a closet and pulled at something from a shelf, a black little case she didn't recognize.

"Here." He gave her several bills and she stared at the Benjamin Franklins, her fingers brushing against the paper texture. Five hundred dollars. Her lips parted and she met his eyes.

"You said double. That's just four hundred. I don't need the extra hundred." He scoffed carelessly.

"Keep it. You need it."

Clary threw the bills onto his face and stumbled away from him, pushing her crutches as fast as they could possibly carry her. Something burned in her throat and she tried to swallow but it was getting difficult by the second.

"Clarissa, wait! That's not what I meant! Please, just wait." And she did. She stopped but didn't face him. He ran ahead of her and stopped to consider her expression. His cheeks were flushed, his bottom lip swollen from constantly biting on it. "I didn't-I just." His hands fisted. "I saw a bill at your room. In your apartment. So I thought-"

"You looked through my things?" Her voice was steady but the orbs that stared at him were glistening furiously.

"I just happened to be near your mail. For god's sake, I was just trying to help!"

Clary didn't know what to say. She had so many things roaming her mind, it was hard trying to keep up with her thoughts. "I don't need your charity. I came here to work, Jace." Her voice subdued, almost like she was talking to herself. His face was unreadable. "My grandma is dying. I'm in debt. I was a stripper. For fuck's sake I've had to have sex to get money." She shook her head steadily. "I don't need your help. So just please leave me alone. Let me work."

She hobbled out of the house, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_We are not living in a world that stands still._

Bryan Bliss

For the next few days, all was quiet in their apartment. She gave her grandmother her medicine diligently and washed her on a regular basis. She could sense that the old woman wanted to ask her questions, wanted to dig into what was making her so silent and strange. She didn't though. Clary took every chance to leave the apartment when she could. She avoided Charlotte and dodged her worries like slow bullets. She didn't want to explain herself. She didn't want to describe what a failure she was. She couldn't even keep a job meant for a maid.

Clary took her phone and went to the only place where she'd feel warm and loved, even for a short period of time.

 **x**

He looked surprised to see her in front of his apartment room. His ivory hair was messy and stood up in all directions. He smiled, leaning his body against the door frame. "It's been, what, a few months?" She ignored him, slipped under his outstretched arm, and dipped into the space he resided in.

She heard the door close behind her. "What happened now?" He asked, his voice a little closer to her.

She collapsed onto his couch. It was littered with food wrappers and his wrinkled clothing. She didn't care. Clary heard him sigh, like he couldn't help it. And then he was next to her, his pale skin pleasant and hot. She leaned into him immediately, placing her head against his chest. He hummed softly, fisting his fingers into her curls delicately. She felt hot tears prick her eyes. She squeezed her eyelids shut, still afraid to let go of the misery inside her. Sebastian kissed her head and waited. He didn't pester her for answers. She tugged away from him so that she could stare at his face.

He appeared the same. His orbs were dark and his lips red. He was observing her critically, almost as if he was making sure she wasn't injured. With the back of her hand, she wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She apologized, knowing that she hadn't asked about him or even bothered to contact him despite all he had done for her.

His mouth twitched upwards. "No worries." He gathered her body in his hands, his strong arms lifting her by the waist. When she was sitting on his lap, he held her palm out, tracing tiny patterns that tickled her. "How's Charlotte?" She felt sick as she watched him. His head was lowered, his strands of hair like the snow that covered New York at night. He still let her in. She hated herself for being so selfish.

She sucked in a breath, steadying the beat of her heart. "She's fine. She's sleeping now. I gave her her medications."

He nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly, her voice hoarse from crying.

Sebastian pulled her closer to him. She buried herself in the crook of his neck. He smelled like nicotine and citrus. He rubbed her back and she felt herself grow comfortable. She explained to him everything. From working under Mr. Herondale to being disrespected. She told him about the medical reports. Just how urgently Charlotte needed a surgery and how much it would cost. He made small noises to alert her that he was listening. He didn't reassure her of anything. He had been and still was in the same position Clary was in. For that, she was thankful.

 **x**

Jace was confronted by Lily the day after Clary had abandoned him in the house. Her blue strands were tied into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in a formal dress, perhaps for a work meeting. He knew she meant business. "What happened to our housekeeper?" She asked him curiously.

He took a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it with water to delay his response. He lied foolishly, "I don't know."

Lily rolled her eyes. "She should be here right now. She's never late." Her eyes scanned the house in slight disappointment. "It's getting dirty in here." She turned to him. "Did she call you?"

He shook his head. A feeling of guilt spread through his chest. He wished he could tell her the truth. Lily was impatient. She took her purse and pecked him on the cheek fleetingly. "Call her, will you? I don't want to hire anyone else. I trust her."

The front door closed after her. Jace's shoulders slumped. His phone was heavy in his pocket.

 **x**

Clary nibbled on the sandwich Sebastian had made her. They were sitting around a small table,eating quietly. When she peered up, she found Sebastian watching her. He pointed to her plate. Frozen vegetables they had heated up and some pizza rolls they found deep in the freezer. "Eat, Clary." She knew not to argue with him and chewed a carrot, letting it linger on her tongue before swallowing.

Her phone had buzzed a few times, but she ignored it. Nobody contacted her.

Sebastian took his plate and walked to the sink. He dumped the contents into the garbage can. She stared at his back. He was shirtless. The scars there never failed to frighten her. She wondered if they still hurt him. If after all that pain, he had grown cold to the world. Clary looked away when he turned, afraid he would catch her.

"You're so stubborn." He told her, folding his arms against his chest. "I'm not gonna force you to eat." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

 **x**

Jace had sent her two text messages. They went like this:

 _Clary, I need to talk to you._

 _Please call back when you can._

He didn't like the desperation in his words.

He waited. Nothing came.

 **x**

She straddled his hips and inclined downwards, making her hands roam across his chest. She registered his shivers and kissed him on the jaw. She could feel his heart beating rapidly. The air around them was burning. He forced her face to meet his with a grunt and pushed her lips apart. She gasped and swiped her tongue along his. He moaned.

They were moving faster, their clothes abandoned on the carpet. He cupped her breasts and rolled the skin with his thumbs. "Seb..." She closed her eyes and gripped the covers of the bed.

"Clary." He whispered, his voice raspy. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wild. "I can't-I won't hold back." He spread her legs apart.

"Don't." Was all she answered.

 **x**

"Lily looks frantic." Alec observed, sitting on the seat in front of Jace's desk. He had his right leg thrown over the left lazily, his expression particularly bored.

Jace signed a piece of paper and placed it on an already growing stack. He dropped his pen, wringing out his hand from discomfort. "She always looks frantic."

Alec shrugged and played with the small knick knacks on his brother's desk. "Yea, well, I think she has something up her ass."

The vulgarity didn't surprise Jace. He twirled briskly on his chair, arms curled behind his head. "Fuck off, will you?" He smirked. "Don't you have a case to work on? I'm pretty sure your client is waiting."

Alec scowled. "That client is driving me insane." He raked his hands in his black hair; it was already a tangled mess.

"What's his name? I've probably seen him around." Jace mused in interest.

Alec pronounced the name distastefully. "Magnus Bane."

Jace narrowed his eyes a little and finally released a breath. "Nah. Doesn't ring a bell."

His brother stood up. "You're lucky." He trudged out of the room.

 **x**

Sebastian sighed against her bosom. Clary brought her hand to his hair and swept the locks tenderly. She stared at the ceiling, willing herself to breathe normally again. "I'm sorry I keep using you up." She admitted, her eyes glassy. Clary was glad he couldn't see her.

He moved reluctantly away from her body. His gaze searched hers. "I used to think-" He stopped. He sat up and she followed suit, not caring that the blanket had fallen from her body. Sebastian continued, not looking at her. "I still love you, Clary. I used to try to hide it, but now I'm not so sure. I'm okay with you not loving me back. I'm used to it."

Clary felt her lungs shrivel up. She opened her mouth, tried to say something. No noise erupted. He was oblivious, his words thoughtful. "And I'm even okay with you coming in whenever you want. I'm okay with the fact that there's some kind of rule where you come to me when you need it, but I can't." He smiled, finally whirling to face her. "That's okay." He emphasized carefully. "After today, I don't know when you'll visit again. For me, I hope it's soon. But if it isn't..." He shrugged. "I'll just have to wait."

Clary let out a strangled sob. It sounded ugly to her ears. "Oh, Clary..." He muttered. "Use me up whenever you'd like."

She wept for what felt like an eternity.

 **x**

Lily called him. She asked him if he had spoken to Clary. He told her he hadn't. That she wasn't answering him. Surprisingly, Lily was worried for her. "I hope she's alright."

He hoped she was too.

 **x**

She put on her coat and watched as Sebastian did her buttons dutifully, without a second thought. She thought of what he would do after she left. If he would go somewhere or just stay here. He rose up and looked fixedly at her. Her mouth went dry. Clary, in hesitation, opened her arms wide. He stepped into the circle of her warmth.

She went to the door.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?" She asked, managing a glance in his direction.

"That job you were talking about..." He gave her a sympathetic nod. "Give it some time. People like us," he decided, "We don't get a lot of chances. Take what you've got."

"I know." She exited, not knowing if she'd ever return.

 **x**

She thought about Sebastian as she lifted her phone to her ear. It took only two rings for her boss to answer. "Clary, is that you?" He sounded astonished that she'd called him.

"Yea."

There was a beat of silence. Then, "I wanted to apologize." She knew this was coming. "I was being an asshole." She paced the hallway in the apartment complex.

"That's okay, Mr. Herondale. I'd just like to work, that's all."

"It's Jace. Call me Jace. And of course, I didn't mean to be nosy. I'll let you be."

Clary unlocked her door. She stepped inside her room. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

He didn't end the call just yet. She waited. "And Clary?"

"Yea?"

"All those things that happened to you." He paused. There was a hint of regret in his tone. "You didn't deserve them. You never did."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her voice cracked. "Okay."

 **x**

 _Please Review._


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
